Drive to MY WORLD
Romanized Title drive to MY WORLD Japanese Title drive to MY WORLD English Title drive to MY WORLD Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1995 Romaji Drive shiyou shiranai sekai e Doro chizu nanka wa mienai de Uchi e to magaru kado wo hantai ni magattara ii yo Yugure no Seven Eleven kara Jinja wo sugi fukai mori made Kimochi no tsuzuku kagiri oh, samishi kunai Michi mo tsuzuku Tomaranai de douzo kono mama Kimi ni mo chokkai dasasenai yo my world Kanashii dake no mainichi wo Jitto koraeru jibun ni bye bye Pocket no yuuki wo hataite Mou sukoshi too mawari shiyou Mune ga odoru youna kanji oh wasuretenai Kono chi wa tagiru Tomaranai de douzo kono mama Atarashii kotoba ga umareru my world Genjitsu wo baka ni surun jyanai Shinjitsu ni sawatte itai dake Zoro zoro minna de uro tsuku koto nai Waza waza shira kao suru koto mo nai Mieru yo subete no mono ga Omoi doori ni hikaru Baby, I can see the light Tomaranai de douzo kono mama Kimi ni mo chokkai dasasenai yo my world Dare mo ga kagi wo nigiri shime Kyou mo nani ka wo sagashiteiru Boku dake wo matteiru Atarashii kotoba ga umareru my world Obieteru kokoro wo nigan de Chichaku matomaru sekai ni bye bye Japanese ドライヴしよう知らない世界へ 道路地図なんかは見ないで 家へと曲がる角を反対に曲がったらいいよ 夕暮れのセブンイレブンから 神社をすぎ 深い森まで 気持ちの続く限り oh, さみしくない 道も続く 止まらないで どうぞこのまま キミにもちょっかい出させないよ MY WORLD 悲しいだけの毎日を じっとこらえる自分にバイバイ ポケットの勇気をはたいて もう少し遠回りしよう 胸が踊るような感じ oh, 忘れてない この血はたぎる 止まらないで どうぞこのまま 新しい言葉が生まれる MY WORLD 現実を馬鹿にするんじゃない 真実に触っていたいだけ ぞろぞろみんなでうろつくことない uh… わざわざ知らん顔することもない oh, 見えるよ すべてのものが 思い通りに光る woo… 止まらないで どうぞこのまま キミにもちょっかい出させないよ MY WORLD だれもが鍵を握りしめ 今日も何かを探している ボクだけを待っている 新しい言葉が生まれる MY WORLD 怯えてる心を睨んで ちっちゃくまとまる世界にバイバイ English Let's drive to an unknown world And don't look at road map or anything like that At that turn which leads to home Let's turn to opposite direction Passing through Seven Eleven and Shinto shrine Right into the deep forest at sunset As long as this feeling last, oh, I don't feel lonely The road goes on Don't stop, by all means just go on like this My world where you never bother to appear Quietly enduring these painful everyday Saying goodbye to myself Carrying courage inside the pocket Let's turn around a little bit further This feeling like dancing inside the heart, oh, can't forget it The blood surges Don't stop, by all means just go on like this My world that is revived by new words It's not like I'm looking down on reality I just wanna touch the truth, that's all No more grouping around with buddies I didn't specifically put on unconcerned face either The things that I can see are all shining brightly as expectation Baby, I can see the light Don't stop, by all means just go on like this My world where you never bother to appear Everyone is gripping keys in their hands Today we're also searching something Waiting for me alone My world that is revived by new words Stare right into my frightened heart and say goodbye to this small collected world